


Король и принц

by grievouss



Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grievouss/pseuds/grievouss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что могло связывать Кертиса с Гиллиамом? Уважение, чувство вины и... что-то еще?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Король и принц

— Дай мне нож, — потребовал Гиллиам. Парень подчинился — он слишком отупел от голода, страха и растерянности, чтобы возражать. Он понимал только, что сегодня пришла его очередь. Убей или сам пойдешь на мясо. Мальчишки, совсем как... Да, в "Повелителе мух". Старше, чуть старше, но такое же стадо. И так же вопили, пока этот, с бессмысленными голубыми глазами, по-звериному оскалившись, кромсал лицо той женщины и ее скрещенные руки: бей, режь, выпусти кровь...

Женщина напрасно пыталась спрятать ребенка — мальчика лет трех — за своей спиной на полке, у самой стены. Его успели вытащить в проход, под тусклый свет ламп. Гиллиам обошел съежившегося сироту, потеснив группку юных каннибалов. Нож в его руке был что надо: длинный, достаточно тяжелый, еще не затупившийся при разделке. В самый раз.

— Голодны? Оставьте ребенка в покое. Съешьте это, — Гиллиам положил руку на полку, размахнулся назад и вбок, в проход, и опустил нож. Отшатнулся от полки и оставшейся лежать на ней руки, врезался спиной во что-то твердое и сполз на пол, в прибывающую лужу собственной крови. Брызги оказались и на очках, Гиллиам сморгнул, прищурился и мысленно потянулся прочь из этой размытой грязно-пятнистой реальности, к неожиданно ярким полосам света. Они были бесконечно далекими и уходили дальше, дальше — во тьму.

***

Гиллиам с трудом очнулся. Рядом всхлипывал Кертис, и он осторожно повернулся, стараясь не задеть культю. Здоровой рукой притянул голову парня к своей впалой груди, погладил по коротко подстриженным мягким волосам. Иногда ему казалось, что кусочек его тощей плоти, доставшийся Кертису, жжет того изнутри — так ему не давал покоя этот сон, общий у них на двоих.

По-настоящему голодные времена давно были в прошлом: теперь все питались брикетами, похожими по вкусу на подсолнечную лузгу, даже Эдгар и другие дети ели их сами, а не с диким ревом выплевывали желеобразную массу, нарезанную маленькими кубиками. Гиллиам свыкся со своим обрубком, а шрам от глубокого пореза на руке Кертиса заметно побледнел.

Кертис был слишком совестливым парнем. Он признался Гиллиаму, что не хочет вспоминать о своей жизни до него, но и забыть все не мог. Бутылки спирта, припрятанной еще тогда, когда в обмен на алкоголь можно было выторговать себе мясо или откупиться от убийц, хватило на несколько ночей сна без снов. Гиллиам был уже достаточно стар, чтобы смириться с бессонницей, но чем меньше спал Кертис, тем более беспокойным становился.

Парень выходил его после потери руки, хотя и не без помощи людей из передних вагонов, которые появились одновременно с введенной Гиллиамом модой на пожертвование конечностей. Тогда он сутками не покидал Гиллиама, потом стал на ночь возвращаться на свою полку в вагоне, но долго не протянул: только в закутке Гиллиама, вжимаясь лбом в костлявое плечо старика, комкая в пальцах тряпье на его койке и содрогаясь под уверенными прикосновениями его единственной руки, Кертис на время забывался.

Гиллиам не уставал поражаться тому, как менялся Кертис в эти минуты: затравленное выражение уходило из его светлых глаз, замкнутость сменялась болезненной открытостью, почти бесстыдством. Это был их ритуал — Гиллиам проводил шершавыми от въевшейся грязи пальцами по скуле Кертиса, за ухом, вдоль ключицы в вороте свитера, приподнимал грубое шерстяное полотно, находя мягкую кожу за поясом заметно натянувшихся штанов. В вечной полутьме хвостового вагона тело Кертиса было для Гиллиама картой прежнего, исчезнувшего мира: солнце в желтых веснушках на спинке носа, небо в серо-голубых глазах, море в солоноватом привкусе пота и спермы.

Гиллиаму казалось, что подушечки пальцев у него стали чувствительнее, обострилось и чувство вкуса. В его каморке было корыто и, когда спереди подавали воду, Кертис по настоянию Гиллиама мылся первым, а потом уже помогал старику забраться в помутневшую воду. После заскорузлых тряпок и отвратительных питательных брикетов хотелось пальцами и языком коснуться чистой кожи Кертиса, собрать с нее свежий вкус. Гиллиам иногда усмехался про себя — ни дать ни взять облезлый пес, обнаруживший в мусоре сочный кусок мяса. Кертис был не против: он снимал с Гиллиама очки, подставлял шею и губы, сам раздвигал ноги. И кончал на жестких пальцах Гиллиама, изливаясь ему в рот с тихим стоном, тонувшим в стуке вечно движущихся колес поезда.

***

Гиллиам ненавидел свое обветшалое тело — оно вынесло болевой шок и кровопотерю, когда самому Гиллиаму хотелось лишь сдохнуть. Он был стар, слаб, никчемен и уж точно не желал никакой власти. Впрочем, бремя ответственности за жителей хвостового отделения оказалось вполне посильным.

За всех жителей, кроме Кертиса.

Собственное тело было ненавистно парню еще больше, чем Гиллиаму. Тот догадывался, что, не раздевайся Кертис перед ним время от времени, на его руке красовался бы не один рубец, а много — столько, сколько бы вынесло упрямое тело. Если бы сигареты, как и выпивка, не закончились много месяцев назад, наверняка и тлеющие окурки сгодились бы. Как бы Кертис ни преклонялся перед Гиллиамом, он так и не стал смиренным и кротким, как библейская дева Ависага, согревавшая старческую постель царя Давида. Он был лопнувшей, но вновь спаянной и туго натянутой пружиной.

Пожалуй, больше себя он ненавидел только Уилфорда. Гиллиам взглянул на диск телефона. Уилфорд всегда выбирал время, когда Кертиса не было рядом — камера или прослушка, без сомнения. Долго уговаривать "мистера Гиллиама, человека с головой" ему не пришлось: тот и сам, глядя на беременных, несмотря ни на что, женщин в вагоне, все больше и больше поддавался опасениям.

Кертису о сделке знать определенно не стоило. Не место ему было и в постели Гиллиама: если старик был королем хвостового отделения, то Кертису предстояло стать принцем, а Эдгару — оруженосцем. Гиллиам хмыкнул — аналогии были чересчур уж театральными. Но если продолжать, то ему нужен был паж.

Что, если... Тот немой мальчишка, имени которого никто не знал, а родителей не помнил? Он выжил, скрываясь под полками, как серый крысеныш, вот его и прозвали Греем. Потом художник стал каждый день писать ему на руках простые слова — "пить", "есть", "спать", "играть", — объясняя, где какое, потому что читать Грей не умел. Гиллиам улыбнулся: ни "милосердный" Уилфорд, ни само провидение не нашли бы никого лучше.

Он закрыл глаза, впитывая тепло дыхания Кертиса. До утра еще оставалось время.


End file.
